warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bluestar
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the What would have happend if...: (Series) If Squirrelflight chose Ashfur page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Artimas Hunter (Talk) 02:23, June 15, 2012 Hi, B&B! I'm Wafflez44, but you can call me Sir Yummy, Slick Syrup, Breakfast Boy, WAFFA, or Duke of Deliciousness! Anyway, I really like your series, and you apparently aren't a noob. I like the clans discover Facebook, so could you finish it? Oh, and if you want to read my stories or comedies, I'll give you some: Attackers: Book 1: The Meet Immigrant: Book 1: Travel by Boat Clawstrike's Destiny Those are my main, so check em' out if you can, while I'll check out your awesome stuff! It's a win win situation! Choi! Hello, I was wondering if you could please join my budding Warriors RP site joingladeclan.weebly.com. I really need you, and hope you will join. Thanks! !Back and Better Than ever! 13:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Waffles! I added some more and I could probably finish it, but i want to do more work on If Squirelflight chose Ashfur and more of the series, not to mention the adventures of Featherwing and Icekit. It's actually the random RPG that my friends and I play at school and know I thought it would be cool if it went online! G2G 02:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Bluestar@Brightheart Yay! Added your characters in! Back and Better Than ever! 00:34, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! I'm Wetstream, a senior member of the wikia, you can call me Wetty. I've been on since about 2009, I joined originally on my old account, but moved onto this one. If you need any help, feel free to consult with me or our staff. Thanks for joining and I hope you enjoy taking part in writing and reading warriors fanfiction. [[User:Wetstream|''I'm not your brother!]][[User talk:Wetstream| I never was!]] 02:16, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hey, I noticed you wanted my Fanfic, Cheater. I would love to give it to you so if you could fill out the blank that says, 'Potential New Authors:' that would be great. I dunno if Arti needs to approve it or not so I would ask her if I were you. I think that's it, enjoy it and please if you can, mention that I was the original author and you can change whatever you want. Have fun! --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Just call me awesome']] 19:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi! This is Rainy. You've commented on some of my stories :D Just wanted to drop by and say hi so we can be buds. Lol, the first message is always kinda awkward. I like your comedies :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''Cats 'n Dogs...]] 21:10, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Dude, just take it. I'm sure she meant to get back to you but she's busy. :) Have fun with it and thanks for taking it. :D Give me your bacon! 21:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bluestar&Brightheart! Do you have a nickname? I'm Mystical Moonstone, but you can call me Moon, or Le Moon de Mystical. You obviously enjoy Rainy's books, and since she's a really really good friend of mine, I have decided to ask you if you would like to be my friend as well. :) Anyway, guess that's it! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Moon']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Claws of moon']] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'shall save the Clan']] 23:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! Yay! Glad we can be friends! And, yeah, Songflight is awesome. Actually, all of Rainy's stories are awesome :D I'm lookin' forward to reading some of your stories; do you have any preferences? I'd love for you to check out some of mine. I'd recommend Broken; it's my newest, but I'm really proud of it. After that, probably Moonclaws. It's my longest. (the links are in my signature) Anyway, nicknames... Well, yeah, I could call you B&B, but if you wanted you could be Brighty, or Bright, (we already have a Blue/y and a Bluestar) I think Brighty would work! Whadda you think? And yeah, I totally get it about the long username... mine is Mystical Moonstone! So I go by Moon. Sorry, I already told you that. Lastly, I can make you a siggie! I've made three for myself, and several others for, well, other users, and I'd love to add you to the list! It can be just about anything you want! I can really only do fonts and colors, but I can write anything you want! Just tell me! :D [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...']] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'Claws of moon']] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']] 00:06, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll go check that blog out as soon as I'm done writing this :) Anyway, about the signature, yes, I'd love to. All you have to do is tell me what you want it to say, and what colors you want it to be. I can do pretty much any color you want! I'll be waiting :D [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...']] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'Claws of moon']] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']] 00:27, September 19, 2012 (UTC) It's me again! :D Hi Brighty! I guess you're not on right now, but I just wanted to ask you a couple of things. First off: On your userpage, you have the names of all your stories, but you don't have any links to them; in my opinion that makes it a little harder to find them. So, d'you think that you could just put links up? It's really easy, all you do is click the 'Add link' butten in the bar up there ^ and write in the full name of whatever you want to link! Like so: The Dawn of Moonclaws: Moon in the Darkness. That's really all there is too it, and then it's much easier to find them. Just a suggestion. :) Secondly, I wrote you back last night, but I guess you weren't on. So yeah, I'd love to make you a signature (also called siggies), I just need to know what you want it to say, and what colors you want it in. Since I didn't know, I couldn't actually make you anything, but as soon as you get on, just tell me what you want, and I'll make it for you! :D Lookin' forward to talking to you! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...']] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'Claws of moon']] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']] 20:10, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Signature stuff Hey, Brighty! So, I made you this: [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'Brighty'|]] Bluestar and Brightheart Do you like it? If you do, you can make it your default like this: Go to 'My preferences', and scroll down until you see two boxes, one marked 'Existing Signature' and one marked 'Custom Signature'. In the one marked 'Custom Signature', put in { {User:Bluestar&Brightheart/sig} } except without the spaces between the brackets. Click the small box that says 'I want to use wikitext in my signature' and save. When the page reloads, it should be your new signature! If you don't like it, or it doesn't work, just let me know! :D [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...']] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'Claws of moon']] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']] 23:52, September 19, 2012 (UTC) It's me again! Sorry, Brighty, guess I didn't explain properly. My fault. To get to your preferences, you hover your mouse over your username and four options will drop down. 'My talk' 'My preferences' 'Help' and 'Logout'. So all you do is click 'My preferences'. Hope that helped! If you need any more help, feel free to ask me! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...']] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'Claws of moon']] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']] 00:03, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hm, okay, before I can really help you, I need to know exactly what you're doing. However, I think I may be able to solve this. When you put in the code, are you putting { {User:Bluestar&Brightheart/sig} } just like that? If so, then that's why it's not working. See, these are brackets: { and what you need to do, is put them like this: Then write User:Bluestar&Brightheart/sig ''in between the two sets, and it should work. (It won't have to be in italics, don't worry. I'm just trying to make sure you can tell what to put) Also, make sure you're spelling your username right. I'm gonna go see if I can make it work for myself, so I'll get back to you. Don't worry, we'll figure this out! :D Sorry I can't make this very clear, but when I try, it makes your siggie come up. [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...]] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'''Claws of moon]] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']] 15:53, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I got the same thing when I tried it. I'm figuring out a solution now. Don't worry; I'll fix this. Here, I changed the signature a bit, to see if this will work. Maybe something in the code is making invalid. What do you think of this: [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'Brighty...']] Bluestar and Brightheart I'm going to go put the code back in, and see if it works now. Instead of User:Bluestar&Brightheart ''try putting ''SUBST:User:Bluestar&Brightheart ''in between the brackets. If nothing works, I do have a backup plan, but I really hope it doesn't come to that. [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...]] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'''Claws of moon]] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']]16:07, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Sucess! Got it! Okay, so try writing { {SUBST:User:Mystical Moonstone/Siggies} } without the spaces between the brackets. That should work. See, I think what was happening was that the & ''in your name was causing it to be invalid. I'll try to figure it out, but for now, just use the code I gave you. I apologize for the hassle, and I'll try to see if I can fix this. But at least now it works! Tell me if you have any problems! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...]] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'''Claws of moon]] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']]16:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) You wouldn't happen to like MLP would you..? [[User:Wetstream|''Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 21:32, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Awesome :D I love Fluttershy the most, I even have a shirt ^.^ [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 21:09, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, very exciting. I 'follow' them on Facebook, and they told us the release date. The next episode is about The Crystal Empire, which sounds awesome. [[User:Wetstream|'''''Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 20:39, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Blue Me and Fuzzy are kinda bored on chat so come join us. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Am I not "turtley" enough for the Turtle Club?]] 03:35, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Taking Flight Hey Brighty! I saw where you wanted to adopt Taking Flight. You may adopt it, just put in the section that you're the new author under 'P.N.A.'s' Have fun writing it! --My judgement's clouded like tonight's sky ♥ 23:34, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I'm so glad that a good writer like you took over writing it c: My judgement's clouded like tonight's sky ♥ 00:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Daww, shaddup Brighty c; You are too :D My judgement's clouded like tonight's sky ♥ 00:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey B & B! Do you have any questions for Squirra (hehe) following her eviction? Leave them in my blog! Tanglefrost101 (talk) 04:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC)Tanglefrost! Hey B&B! I am back on chat if you wanna come back. Sorry I missed ya :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'''Roses are red...]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' but how on earth are violets blue?]][[Poisonous Perfection|'''Shouldn't they be called blues?]] 00:49, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey B&B! In case you didn't see on my contest blog, I'm perfectly willing to create charries for you if you wanna join. Tell me if you do, k? There's so much time it's no problem.? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Roses are red...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' but how on earth are violets blue?]][[Poisonous Perfection|'''Shouldn't they be called blues?]] 16:47, November 22, 2012 (UTC) You may have Lightpaw but Turtlepaw has already been taken. If you still want to join tell me your other character and the name of the story ASAP please. Thanks and happy writing! I am not crazy! Stop looking at me like that... 02:27, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Happy writing! I am not crazy! Stop looking at me like that... 01:44, November 24, 2012 (UTC) This is a little awkward but I guess I should have done this a while ago :] Um... I know you because you have commented on Rainy's stories and I have been fighting a war with you for a while, but yeah... I dont really know you and maybe I should xD Not all Trout lovers are bad. After all Ash, Rainy and Nighty are all people who have changed my life for the better :). So um tell me if I can help you with anything, just tell me! Call me Roobear, Aqua or Robo. And don't hesitate to ask for anything! I love to help, especially if it involves coding, because I take more credit in that field than I do deserve -_- So um yeah... Nice to meet you, I guess. The first time is always awkward xD ROBO!The ruler of AwesomeCityTEAM TURTLE FTW! 01:46, November 29, 2012 (UTC) LOL of course it is.. But I have a correction to make which is a very serious problem! YOU DO NOT BOW BEFORE QUEEN RAINY YOU BOW BEFORE QUEEN ROBO D:< Unnaceptable behhavior :P Espceially considering that I have dual queenship. rawr. Anyways, I'd say that I would love to read some of your stories but the simple truth is that I am the lazyest person you will ever meet, no joke, so if you want me to read a completed story just leave it here and I will give useful feedback. :D I think that is about it. I don't like anything but Winnie The Pooh, Writing, Warriors and Myself (duh :P). So nice to meet you :D ROBO!The ruler of AwesomeCityTEAM TURTLE FTW! 00:08, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bluey and Brighty! Just a friendly hello and a quick question: I'm writing a fanfic where four cats journey to a mountain. Do you think a better ending would be (a) all cats die except for the main character (b) only the cat's love interest dies TANGLE LOVES KITTENS AND NACHOS, BUT NOT KITTEN NACHOS Oh, and I also like turtles pankakes and Bushes!!! xD ROBO!The ruler of AwesomeCityTEAM TURTLE FTW! 22:17, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey B & B! Eviction has just taken place, check out the page to see who's gone! :D TANGLE LOVES KITTENS AND NACHOS, BUT NOT KITTEN NACHOS Good. Queen Robo is pleased :D And trouts taste bad, They are my least favorite type of fish... I have a question that means the difference between life and death... Turtles... or Rabbits. There is only one correct answer. I await your reply :) ROBO!The ruler of AwesomeCityTEAM TURTLE FTW! 03:21, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Correct answer! Ding ding ding! Welcome to the turtle club! Where we hate on bunnies and adore turtles. EAT THAT RAINY!!! ROBO!The ruler of AwesomeCityTEAM TURTLE FTW! 21:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) UH UH B&B! Being the stalker that I am(Plus Robo told me) I see you likes turtles better than bunnies. LIES! WRONG ANSWER! *shuns* :3Crazy Crazy Crazy'Till we see the sun' 21:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I see Rainy throwing a tantrum! Wonderful! Thank you Brighty!!! 'ROBO!The ruler of AwesomeCityTEAM TURTLE FTW!' 21:21, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Brighty if you ever need anything? Anything? Anything at all... Just click on the part that links to my talk page. I will do my best k? <3 I hate it when ppl get upset, and to make you happy I will go crazy <3 :D Why Brighty? why? Why must you be so cruel? Ahhhhhh! Mah dear turtle club!!! 'ROBO!The ruler of AwesomeCityTEAM TURTLE FTW!' 21:50, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I don't mind. I always like a good debate. Especially if it involves killing Rainy >:) Also you should sign my December reads page so that I can read one of your fanfics! :D 'ROBO!The ruler of AwesomeCityTEAM TURTLE FTW!' 22:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Well I want to kill Rainy! She is a threat to my power of ultimate queenship. Ask her and she will say the same :P And uh oh Brighty... You are full of way too many surprises. BUT YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY TURTLES! *hugs turtles* 'ROBO!The ruler of AwesomeCityTEAM TURTLE FTW!' 22:26, December 1, 2012 (UTC) You'de better not... *keeps eyes on turtles*. And my page is here: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/December_reads Hope you sign :D I award my favorite three every month. 'ROBO!The ruler of AwesomeCityTEAM TURTLE FTW!' 22:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Big Brother: ThunderClan (Week Five) nominations are finished! Wanna see who's up? Also, leave a comment please I have none D: Oppa Tangle Style! Ferncloud has run in to some more matches, but only briefly! Oppa Tangle Style! Week Five is over! :D wanna see who's evicted? I am tangled in a frost... How is that even possible? Hi Brighty! Just to let you know, I saw your ad and... I'M A BOY! XD! I'm tangled in a frost... How is that possible!? Well, so many people want to do that! You'll just have to beat them :P I'm tangled in a frost... How is that possible!? B&B! NOMS ARE OVER! GO SEE WHO'S UP! XD (Week 6) I am tangled in a frost... How is that possible!? Hello Brighty! I am here to warn you. For my contest you chose Lightpwa and Treepaw. Your story, Light of the Darkness, has until Wednseday to be completed. Two days until it must be finished. This is your warning! Good Luck! Merry Merry Merry Merry Christmas!! 04:06, December 10, 2012 (UTC) It's okay! I just wanted to remind all of the contestants because I know I can be very forgetful. xD Anyway, I also wanted to give everyone the best chance possible to win. Thanks for entering! Merry Merry Merry Merry Christmas!! 00:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Brighty! (sorry for spamming your page as of late) I was wondering when you were gonna do more BB RiverClan work? And also, week six's eviction is finished! I am tangled in a frost... How is that possible!? Great Brighty! I am glad! Merry Merry Merry Merry Christmas!! 01:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) lol. Of course! I just welcomed him! I look foward to chatting with him! Merry Merry Merry Merry Christmas!! 01:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Lol it's okay Brighty! I am judging them today after school and I will judge yours last. Hope you had fun writing! Merry Merry Merry Merry Christmas!! 15:38, December 13, 2012 (UTC) BB THunderClan Hey Brighty! Would you like YOUR CAT to be an intruder on BB TC (Season 2)? Apply on my blog! I am tangled in a frost... How is that possible!? DID YOU READ WK 9 EVICTION??? XD I am tangled in a frost... How is that possible? Thanks for joining! What I mean by breaking them up is that each chapter I like one big paragraph. If you look at any of my stories or Arti's or Rainy's, whenever someone new speaks you go down a line. Get it? A big paragraph makes it a bit harder to read. It's just a suggestion. I loved the story otherwise! :) Merry Merry Merry Merry Christmas!! 00:37, December 24, 2012 (UTC) NO I MADE HIM CRY D: Tell him Cloudtail COULD return... Hehe I am tangled in a frost... How is that possible!? Did he really cry or are you lyin' ta me? I am tangled in a frost... How is that possible!? Lol. Merry Christmas!! Merry Merry Merry Merry Christmas!! 01:01, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh. D: *prepares rabbits* jk. It's okay Brighty. I'm sure you could do it, but I appreciate you telling me instead of just not finishing. <3[[User:Rainsplash987|'Wanna hear a joke about cats?]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| Just kitten!]] 19:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) No problem. And thanks! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'''Wanna hear a joke about cats?]]''' Just kitten!''' 20:24, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Brighty, check out week eleven noms! And remember, the blog to bring a cat back will be at the end of this week! I am tangled in a frost... How is that possible!? Okay, I commented :) Together..... HOLLYLEAF WILL RETURN!! MUAHAHA!!! *hands Brighty an avocado bazooka exactly like mine* Can you hear the people sing, singing the songs of angry men, it is the music of the people who will not be slaves again! 21:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC) NEW BLOG There is a NEW blog! Voting between Cloud & Holly tied, so make sure you and FC vote for either Cloud or Holly! ~Tangle